deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker
Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Dragon Ball VS Resident Evil! The deadliest human assassin in the Dragon Ball world sets his sights on the Umbrella researcher-turned-harbinger of change. Can Wesker's superhuman abilities hope to compete with Tao's martial arts supremacy? Interlude Wiz: Heartless killers beyond the strength of ordinary men, mercilessly slaying without any remorse... Boomstick: But by golly, do they have to be such dicks about it? Wiz: Mercenary Tao, the deadliest human assassin in Dragon Ball. Boomstick: And Albert Wesker, the deadliest villain of Resident Evil. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mercenary Tao Wiz: The Turtle School, the martial arts school that trained the Z-fighters, including none other than Son Goku, and led by Master Roshi. Boomstick: Its rival was none other than the Crane School led by its master Shen, whom had a fierce rivalry with Roshi way back. Then at some point, Shen had himself a younger brother... Tao. Wiz: Despite the insane age gap between the two, Tao quickly mastered martial arts and was always one step ahead of his older brother Shen. Their rivalry was so extreme to the point that even a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break them apart. Boomstick: ...well geez. Wiz: And so two centuries passed and like Roshi and Shen, Tao somehow became immortal. Boomstick: I wanna know how he kept himself young. Roshi and Shen's hair is balding and grey, yet this guy’s hair is still black... with a thin mustache and wrapped in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Boy, talk about intimidation… Wiz: At the tender age of 279 years of age, Tao decided to become a mercenary. With his skills, he became the most notorious assassin around… while also training the young Tien Shinhan at the Crane School. Boomstick: Yeah, I’m sure he was as kind and gentle as any good master should be. Various shots of Mercenary Tao beating Tien to the ground, concluding with a first-person view of Tien being stomped in the face by him. Boomstick: Great guy. Wiz: Tao is extremely sadistic and arrogant, taking joy with his job and having no qualms with murder… even in regards to children. Boomstick: And he charges an outrageous price for his services: 10 billion zeni! Good God! He probably swims in money at home. Wiz: Comparing it to the Japanese currency it is equivalent to, yen, this means that Tao charges at least 81,459,800 US dollars per kill. Boomstick: Well luckily for the Red Ribbon Army, the people who hired him to take on the young Son Goku, he was having a 20th anniversary special, so it was half off. Wiz: $41,365,050. Boomstick: Enough with the math, Wiz. Now onto how he can kill people. Wiz: Tao utilizes the Crane School’s martial art, whose exact style is difficult to quantify, but nonetheless is built on lethality. He can move faster than the eye can track, but is still more than capable of blocking powerful blows, and attacks proficiently with one lethal strike or multiple depending on the target. Boomstick: And he even uses pressure points to a small extent, such as in of his most devastating moves, the Crane Style Assassin Strike, a flurry of blows that leaves the opponent floored and strikes a couple vital points in between. Wiz: Then there’s Tao’s iconic Dodon Ray, the Crane School’s answer to the Turtle School’s kamehameha, which serves an opposite purpose. Whereas the kamehameha uses strength to blast away someone, the Dodon Ray is a narrow and super-heated beam fired from one finger that pierces through the intended foe. Boomstick: Surprisingly, despite flying being one of the main things the Crane School teaches, Tao isn't able to do so. But don’t worry... he gets around just fine without it. Tao: This place, Korin, it’s about fourteen-hundred miles to the northeast, is it not? Officer Black: I’ll have the jet prepared for you right away. Tao: That’s not necessary. It’ll take too long by airplane. Tao strikes a pillar twice, effortlessly tears it off to the shock of Officer Black and Commander Red. He then throws it into the distance, jumps after it, and lands on it, riding it. Boomstick: This guy throws and rides pillars... or occasionally trees... to wherever he needs to go... because aerial vehicles are too slow. Wiz: So with that, Tao wields incredible lifting strength. Though if his physical strikes alone don’t cut it, he has two other weapons to fall back on. Boomstick: He carries a sword, which he can swing with enough force to effortlessly cut through a tree, and his absolute final resort is a grenade... which is odd for a guy who can slap people with his ponytail and stab them with his fingers... and even his freakin’ tongue! Damn! Tao: I’d say you’ve got that problem licked. Boomstick: Heh. Wiz: Tao’s kills include General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army, one of the few humans to offer Goku a decent fight in part thanks to his telekinetic abilities, as well as Bora, who was strong enough to throw his spear through a man and a tree, and durable enough to the point of being bulletproof. Boomstick: Tao overpowered this huge dude with one hand, picked him off the ground while still holding onto the spear, knocked him into the air, and then threw his own weapon through him. And it only gets more absurd: he sent a thrown rock back at its attacker by blowing at it, and in the time a bullet fired, he bounced it back with his shoe... after he threw it with his foot while walking! Wiz: He made bath water heat to the point of boiling just by putting his hand in it… somehow… and bathed in it. And when Goku struck him with the kamehameha... he was completely unmoved and unharmed with the only damage being to his clothes. Boomstick: And that whole Dodon Ray thing? It was so powerful that were it not for the 4 star dragon ball in Goku’s gi, it would have killed him. That’s right; this human could have killed a young Saiyan. Wiz: But as with every assassin sent after a protagonist ever, Tao ultimately failed in his task. Despite trumping Goku in their first encounter thanks to his speed and strength, he in turn was outclassed in their next encounter and so on. Boomstick: He was so desperate to beat Goku that he feigned defeat, then used his ultimate last resort grenade... which was knocked back at him and blew up in his face, killing the guy... Wiz: Or so it seemed until Tao returned as a cyborg, using his money earned as assassin. Wiz: But despite its apparent increase in power, Tao was beaten by his very pupil Tien in the 23rd world martial arts tournament. After that public loss and with a fear of Goku and his kin, Cyborg Tao might as well have been a shadow of his former self. Boomstick: But still... any guy that can get away with wearing a pink longcoat with the kanji for kill on the front and “Kill you!” on the back is probably not a guy you’d want to make fun of. Tao flies forward with his pillar and jumps off of it as it crashes into the ground, causing Goku and Bora to jump backward. Goku, Bora, And Upa look over in shock as Tao lands onto his pillar and stands atop it. Tao: Pleased to kill you. Albert Wesker Wiz: The Umbrella Corporation, led by its president Oswell E. Spencer. To the public eye, this massive pharmaceutical conglomerate made everything from medical breakthroughs and cosmetics to foods and sunglasses. Boomstick: But little did they know that behind the scenes, Umbrella was a biological weapons manufacturer and maker of zombies. Wiz: Spencer believed that humanity was on the decline and sought to create a new breed of human to usher in a new utopia for all of mankind... Boomstick: And crown himself their god, of course! Wiz: One of these projects included Project W, in which they sought out hundreds of children who were born to parents with superior intellectual genes... Boomstick: And then kidnap them! Umbrella’s so blatantly evil that they went around abducting kids! Wiz: These children were then brainwashed with new personalities and given the surname Wesker. Their lives were secretly monitored by Umbrella and they were given the highest grade of education in all fields. One of these child prodigies showed so much promise that he would be brought into Umbrella itself. Boomstick: And his name... was Albert. Wiz: He joined the very company that raised him at the age of 17, became one of its top researchers, and was one of the minds who helped to birth the infamous t-virus. Boomstick: He also became captain of the Special-Tactics-And-Rescue-Service S.T.A.R.S. as a double agent for Umbrella. He of course manipulated the team by giving Umbrella information on police investigations, pitting S.T.A.R.S. members against the company’s experimental B.O.W.’s, and using his team as guinea pigs inside a mansion. Did I mention this guy’s two main hobbies are manipulating and double-crossing people? Wiz: Once he had been discovered and his plans foiled by his team’s surviving members, Albert died at the hands of a Tyrant... Boomstick: ...or did he? Wiz: Albert had injected himself with the Prototype Virus, an experimental strain given to all of the Wesker children. Whereas the others had died from exposure to it, Wesker survived... Boomstick: And as an added plus, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and more. After faking his death, he decided “Screw Umbrella,” began taking all their good stuff for himself, and eventually came face-to-face with Spencer. Wiz: Learning of his true origins, as well as Spencer’s dream, Wesker took the dying old man's cause as his own... Boomstick: But of course, after killing him. Wesker: Only one truly capable of being a god deserves that right. Wiz: Wesker was already a master in martial arts before his injection, but now he was even more lethal with his newfound strength, speed and reflexes. He can strike with enough force to send a foe flying with a backhand, as well as shatter stone and dent steel. He can dodge automatic fire and when he appears to teleport, that’s actually him moving faster than the eye can track. Boomstick: That sounds awfully familiar... Wiz: The serum also hardened his skin, organs, and bone to the point of harming an attacking normal human and even bending metal that struck it. Boomstick: He could totally re-enact that scene from the first Superman movie with the pipe. And even if someone can pierce through him, ol’ Albert also has himself a healing factor. A bullet hit you? No biggie. Tons of steel beams fell on you? Not a problem. A booby-trapped safe went off on you? Walk it off. Wiz: He can even adhere himself to walls and the ceiling. Boomstick: Man... Wesker didn’t just take Maximum Spider from the web-slinger... Wiz: Despite his power, Wesker still carries his custom Beretta “Samurai Edge” pistol, which he custom tailored for his own use. His aim was inhuman enough to shoot a crane hook from a faraway distance. Boomstick: But he hardly even needs it. He is strong enough to lift up a human being effortlessly with one hand, as well as missiles and steel girders. He’s stabbed through a man, killed a Chimera with a single blow, survived the epicenter of explosions, and falls from a cliff and jet. Wiz: His greatest flaw is none other than his arrogance. He sees himself as no less than a god and takes pleasure in intimidating opponents... including his long-time foe and former S.T.A.R.S. comrade Chris Redfield. Boomstick: I can’t tell you how many times Wesker could’ve killed the guy on the spot and won, but didn’t, which then backfired by giving Chris the chance to royally screw his plans. Wiz: Also, despite its success, the Prototype Virus is unstable and Wesker must take a specialized serum to keep it balanced. Missing a dose or overdose would result in his abilities deteriorating. Boomstick: And after his plan for global saturation was foiled, he tore his virus out from a missile and it attached itself to him, which transformed him into this monstrosity. Boomstick: Sure, he might have gained further increased strength, durability, and healing, and was surprising able to jump higher, but he became sooooo slow and was eventually brought down once and for all by his nemesis after being knocked into lava and hit by RPG's. Wiz: If Albert could keep his egotism at bay, he would be unmatched by any human. And even with this flaw, Wesker still remains Resident Evil’s deadliest villain. Wesker: Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated? Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. So now I have to separate this chaff from the wheat. DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Inside of a dark office-like room, Tao stands by a large screen up until a telephone starts ringing. Tao picks it up. Tao: I am Mercenary Tao. What do you want? As he listens to the person talking, Tao looks over at the screen, which turns on and shows basic information on Albert Wesker, including his presumed location, provided by the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Tao: My going rate is 10 billion a head. Did I stutter? Though I am having a special 30th anniversary sale. For a limited time only, you get a quality slaying at a bargain price. All services are 50% off. You heard right. Measly 5 billion zeni. Tao listens further, then hangs up the phone. He opens a door and walks outside onto a large balcony, where his pillar resides. Tao picks it up and takes aim. Tao: Let’s see... fourteen-hundred miles. He winds up his arm, throws it into the distance, jumps onto it, and rides it through the skies. Umbrella Weapons Warehouse (long abandoned), parts unknown Wesker stands by railing overlooking a body of water below him. He feels a small jolt in his body and decides its time to take his serum. He injects the needle into his neck, revitalizing him and keeping the virus within him balanced once more. After this, Wesker walks into the warehouse and looks over at the stockpile of various crates filled with various materials and piles of rockets. Wesker: Soon... this world will be mine. Suddenly, Wesker hears something coming from a distance, turns around, and sees something break through the warehouse’s ceiling towards him; a pink pillar. He swiftly leaps out of the way to avoid it, standing atop a random box of stockpiled materials as it crashes into the ground. Wesker then sees a man in pink land on and stand atop the pillar: Mercenary Tao. Wesker: Was your intention to slew me? Tao: Well that’s the idea. I’m a hit man. The name is Tao. Wesker: So they’ve sent you to kill me. Well let me make something clear, Tao… I am not a human... not anymore. Now... I am a god. And a god cannot be killed by an assassin such as yourse... Tao stands on his pillar, not even showing a shred of emotion towards Wesker’s words. Tao: Get on with it then. Wesker is somewhat infuriated by Tao’s indifference towards what he had to say, but then quickly composes himself once more. Wesker: Very well then. I’ll play with you. Tao: I won't be staying long. Wesker leaps down from the box and looks toward Tao, ready for combat. Wesker: Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly. Tao: I’ll bet you fancy yourself a trained fighter. Let’s see if you can handle this. Wesker: Let's see how good you really are. FIGHT! Wesker watches Tao, waiting for him to make a move. Almost in an instant, Tao seemingly vanishes from atop the pillar and emerges behind Wesker. Wesker is caught off-guard and turns around, only to be struck by a kick by Tao, sending in flying into a wall back-first. Wesker falls downward and lies on the ground. Tao: That’s all? Piece of cake. Wesker gets back up and straightens his sunglasses, then grins at Tao. Wesker: Nice move... Tao: I see. You’re a glutton for punishment. Wesker teleports out of sight, surprising Tao, who looks for where he had gone. Tao turns and sees Wesker preparing a palm strike, and blocks it. Tao goes for a counter, which Wesker avoids by seemingly disappearing. Wesker goes for another, which Tao avoids by simply moving his head to the side. The two continue clashing, either avoiding or blocking the other’s attack, until Tao loses sight of Wesker and is backhanded, being sent into the air before regaining control and landing atop a pile of crates. Tao: That’s right... come and get me! Wesker takes out his Samurai Edge handgun and aims it at Tao. He fires, to which Tao avoids the bullet with very little effort. Wesker fires repeatedly, each Tao continues to avoid effortlessly before leaping off of the crate towards Wesker. Wesker leaps upward as well towards Tao and the two exchange blows in mid-air before Wesker catches one of Tao’s blows. He quickly strikes Tao in the chest, then, as Tao reels from the blow in mid-air, Wesker lifts up his leg and goes for a downward kick. Unknown to Wesker, Tao was actually preparing an attack from his hand and as he sees Wesker’s foot coming towards his face, he points his finger at Wesker. He saw that he couldn’t possibly strike his head or neck in time and settled for his chest. Tao: Dodon Ray! The beam fired from Tao’s finger as he was struck by Wesker’s boot, which pierced through Wesker’s chest as he cried out. Tao was send crashing into the ground, leaving cracks in the ground. He looked up and saw Wesker falling downward into the ground motionless. He then got back up and looked over at his foe. Tao: Hmm... I guess my work is done here. Tao walks toward his pillar and lifts it out from the crater in the ground it had created. He is about to throw it when his eyes go big with shock. Tao couldn’t believe what he saw with his own eyes: Wesker getting back up. Tao: What? That’s impossible! Wesker: He, he, he... is that all you have? Tao: You’ve no idea how lucky you are to be alive… much less talking. No one has ever survived my dodon ray. Kings and peasants alike have fallen to its power. Wesker: I told you, Tao... I am a god. And even kings... Wesker swiftly moves in front of Tao to Tao’s shock. Wesker: Bow to gods! With no time to act, Tao tries to swing the pillar at Wesker, who swiftly disappears once again. Tao sees Wesker near the corner of his eyes and prepares to swing once more, but by that time, Wesker struck Tao with his palm, knocking Tao backward. As the pillar fell towards the ground, Wesker charged toward the rolling Tao, reaching him before the pillar had touched it. Wesker went for two flip kicks, to which Tao managed to get up quickly to avoid the first and block the second. With that window, Tao goes for a punch. Wesker: Please... Wesker had stopped Tao’s punch with his very own, then grabbed onto Tao’s arm with his other hand. Wesker: Try harder. He threw Tao into a pile of crates, shattering them and revealing their various contents. Tao was back on his feet and charged at Wesker with a flurry of punches. Wesker avoided or blocked them, then went for two swings of his own, the last of which forced Tao to duck to avoid. Tao rose up, though Wesker noted that Tao just had his hands behind him. Regardless, Wesker went for a punch, then noticed something; Tao’s ponytail neared him. Somehow, it struck Wesker’s chin with incredible force, causing Wesker to stumble backward. Wesker: Impossible! He saw Tao charge towards him once more, once more with only his finger. As Tao aimed for Wesker’s head, Wesker placed his palm out in front. To his brief surprise, he saw that Tao struck hard enough that his lone finger pierced through his hand. But that was brief, as Wesker then used his other palm to strike at Tao’s stomach with a powerful blow from the other hand. Tao reeled backward, then Wesker quickly stepped back and charged towards him. He unleashed a flurry of blows on Tao, who couldn’t block them due to his condition, then uppercutted Tao into the air. Tao crashed back-first into a horizontal support beam, then crashing into the ground. Wesker looked at the hole in his glove, which then went from red to skintone in a short moment. He looked over at the fallen Tao. Wesker: You disappoint me, Tao. Poor performance indeed. Tao, crouched over, looks over at Wesker in anger. Tao: You dare to question my abilities? Wesker: You should have seen the futility of an assassin trying to fight a god. Tao gets a hold of himself and gets back up, composed and completely reinvigorated. Tao: I don’t fight. I annihilate and when I’m done with you, you will be nothing more than dust in the wind. Wesker, intrigued, grins at Tao. Wesker: You will not survive. Even after Wesker’s boast, Tao still remained at the ready for combat. Tao: Dream on. Tao charges at full-speed as Wesker does the same. From above, it looks like two streaks are repeatedly clashing with each other. The two stop, looking over at their foes and anticipating their next move. Tao charges at Wesker, who counters his blows. Wesker goes for a reversal, but Tao blocks his moves from there. The two moved at blinding speed, appearing to disappear in an instant, as Tao caught one of Wesker’s punches and stood on one of his feet. Wesker could not move his foot and went for the second punch, only to find that punch blocked as well. Tao used this opportunity for a headbutt, but Wesker caught on and performed one as well. To Tao’s surprise, Wesker was not particularly dazed by him. Wesker: You’re merely postponing the inevitable. Wesker went to lift up his other foot for a swift kick, but Tao quickly let go of Wesker’s other foot, then launched Wesker behind him. He couldn’t believe it; he was thrown with such force that he could hardly even try to control his direction in mid-air. Wesker: This... can't be. Wesker suddenly saw himself crashing through multiple piles of crates, shattering through them while hardly slowing down before crashing back-first into a support beam. Wesker fell, the support beam showing a man-sized dent. He got back up to face Tao, dusting off the back of his coat. Wesker: It seems I may have underestimated you, Tao. Now... playtime is over. Tao looks closely at Wesker, who suddenly disappeared from his sight. He looked around for Wesker, who suddenly flashed past him and struck him. Tao swung, but Wesker had disappeared, only to strike him once more. After a few more blows, Tao was struck by Wesker’s palm, sending him into a support beam, but striking with enough force that he was bounced back at Wesker. Tao *thoughts*: I didn’t even see him coming. As he flew in Wesker’s direction, he grinned to himself. Tao *thoughts*: ...Though it won’t make any difference Wesker leapt upward to strike Tao, whom moved himself upward to avoid the blow. Wesker and Tao then placed their feet over the opposing support beams, standing on them. The two then ran upward vertically before leaping upward towards each other. The two repeatedly clashed, leaping from their respected support beam to strike each other, then to the opposite until they had nearly reached the ceiling. Tao lept toward Wesker for a punch, which Wesker bullet-dodged in mid-air to avoid. Tao acted fast and moved his head towards Wesker’s. Wesker prepared his hand to strike Tao, then saw Tao sticking his tongue out at him. A mere immature taunt… or something else? Tao was struck, but in that instant, the tip of his tongue had stabbed into Wesker’s cheek. Before being knocked upward, Tao moved his tongue, leaving Wesker with a scar across his face. Tao’s back struck the ceiling and he immediately gained control of his descent as Wesker did the same. Wesker: You worm! Tao saw the scar on Wesker’s face had begun to heal, but also noticed that his tongue had also sliced Wesker’s glasses, which then broke off of his face, revealing his eye’s red pupils. Wesker: You’ll pay for that! Tao: You need a miracle. You really don’t think you’ll win, do you? Wesker: I tire of wasting my time with you. You don't stand a chance! Wesker disappeared, Tao countered a blow from behind him, turned to block once more, then was struck in the chest and lifted off the ground. Wesker: Learn your place. Wesker slammed Tao into the ground, then went for a slamming kick, which Tao managed to avoid. Wesker went on another teleporting frenzy, with Tao on the defensive. Wesker: Do I frighten you?! Tao’s face was struck with Wesker’s palm. He slid across the ground until he bumped his head on a pile of rockets. Wesker reached for his Samurai Edge handgun. Wesker: Just accept your fate. The bullet fired and Tao, knowing that if it struck the rockets, he might not survive, acted fast. With little time, he lept upward with all his might. He managed to avoid the bullet and as it struck the rocket, he was high enough that the explosion did not reach him. He stood up on top of the horizontal support beam, looking over for Wesker. Tao could not see where Wesker had gone, his eyes searching all over. He looked, catching a glimpse of something being thrown, then quickly turned back and saw a rocket flying towards him. He lept to the other side of the support as the rocket exploded. Tao looked over at Wesker, who had a rocket in one hand. He tossed it at Tao, whom quickly avoided it. The two missile explosions had torn the horizontal support beam from its foundation, sending it smacking to the ground and reducing the crates below it to shreds. Tao continued looking for Wesker, then heard a gunshot. He swerved to avoid it, then more shots followed, all from differing directions. Eventually, one caught Tao off-guard and before he could move to avoid it, it struck his side. Tao grasped his wound, then in that moment saw Wesker lifting the broken support beam with both hands. Wesker threw it in Tao’s direction. Tao quickly placed both arms in a blocking position. Wesker heard the collision of the two, but noticed the support beam had hardly moved. After it dropped to the ground, Tao looked over at Wesker. Tao: Excuse me... what was that? Wesker went to draw his Samurai Edge, but as he did that, Tao kicked the support beam towards Wesker. Wesker teleported to avoid it and was in mid-air when he saw Tao flying towards him. Tao had quickly gone for a chop, not aimed for Wesker, but at his Samurai Edge. It was sliced in two, rendering it unusable. Wesker: I’ll see you dead. After punching Tao into a pile of crates below, Wesker teleported towards another stockpile of rockets and threw it in his direction. Tao jumped to avoid it, then he avoided another in mid-air. He looked over at a rocket by itself and picked it up. He saw Wesker, also with a rocket in hand. Tao: Three seconds is how long you have to live. Wesker threw his first, which Tao actually lept onto. As it began to descend towards the ground, Tao threw his toward Wesker and lept off of it as the rocket slid across the ground toward another pile of rockets. Wesker did not attempt to dodge this rocket; instead, he swerved toward it in mid-air and grasped it with his hands. He heard the explosion of the rockets in the distance, then turned toward Tao. Wesker: Back to you! As he prepared to throw it, he saw the Dodon Ray, which pierced through the rocket in Wesker’s hands. Before Wesker could make any shout in rage, it detonated. Tao walked over towards the huge cloud of smoke, then saw Wesker’s feet completely still. Tao: This is the end! You should’ve left fighting to the professionals! As he began to turn around, he heard the rubble move and shift. He then saw Wesker lunge towards him, causing Tao to leap backwards terrified. He saw him, his coat no longer remaining, his burned skin slowly turned back to a healthy hue. Tao: I’ve got to be dreaming! Wesker: Over? I'm just getting started. Realizing his strikes, Dodon Ray, and a rocket’s explosion had failed to kill him, he drew a capsule and threw it into the air. It revealed his sword, which he then grasped. Tao: I’m just going to take a little off the top. The two charged toward each other as Wesker swung furiously at Tao, who avoided the strikes, and Tao swung his sword, which Wesker teleported to avoid. Wesker teleported in front of a crate and as Tao suddenly emerged before him, ducked as Tao sliced effortlessly through the crate. He teleported once more as Tao swung downward, reducing the box to pieces. Wesker went on another teleporting frenzy on Tao, who had to quickly evade each speedy strike. Wesker: Mortals are so weak... Tao prepared his swing. Wesker: You are nothing to... Wesker saw the sword slice through his stomach, nearly cutting him in two. As Wesker quickly reeled from the blow, Tao went for a downward chop on Wesker’s head. Wesker saw the move coming and managed to move himself to the side, causing Tao to slice through his shoulder and downward up until Wesker himself stopped the sword with his own hand. He used his other hand to strike Tao in the throat, causing him to let go, then with his palm, sending him sliding to the ground. Tao: Ouch! Tao, crouched over, looked at Wesker, who had torn the sword out from him, then saw him preparing his other hand for a chopping motion. With a swift chop, Wesker broke Tao’s sword’s blade, leaving it nothing more but a tiny blunt end shorter than a dagger. Wesker saw the look of terror on Tao’s face after the fact and as Wesker’s gaping wound began to form back together. Tao *thoughts*: What do I do now? As Wesker slowly approached him, Tao took a bowing motion. Tao: I give up. You win. I admit my defeat. Wesker was unmoved by this. Wesker: Such a waste of life. Tao: Please let me go. Wesker continued. Wesker: I will usher in a new world. And you, Tao… are not fit for this world. Tao saw that his attempt at a fake surrender were futile, so he got back up and charged towards Wesker. The two clashed, countering blow for blow, until Wesker countered Tao’s blow, struck him in the jaw, then kicked him onto the ground. Wesker lunged at the grounded Tao, punching at his head repeatedly until he decided to grasp Tao’s neck with his hand. He lifted Tao off the ground, seeing him try to grasp onto his arm. Wesker: Your struggle...! Wesker took his other hand and thrust it towards Tao’s chest. Tao coughed out blood. Wesker: Is over! Wesker looked over at his foe’s face, but did not see lifeless eyes. Instead, he saw that Tao’s hand had grasped his other hand, stopping him from penetrating far into Tao’s chest. He suddenly saw that hand being overpowered, pushed back by Tao’s. Wesker then looked over at Tao’s grin. Tao: Now... it’s my turn! Tao forcefully placed his feet back onto the ground, lifting up Wesker with his own two hands, who couldn’t even break Tao’s grip. He let go for a moment and struck Wesker in the chest with his finger. Tao slammed him into the ground back-first, then quickly struck Wesker’s pressure points on his arms, then his legs afterward. Tao then struck at Wesker’s chest with a rapid supply of finger strikes, piercing him repeatedly. He concluded by stabbing his fingers into Wesker’s neck, lifting him off the ground, then tossing him into the air. Tao leapt into the air after Wesker, who crashed chest-first into the ceiling, taking out his grenade and removing the pin. Tao: Do you have any last words? Tao shoved the grenade into Wesker’s mouth, then kicked Wesker in the head, sending him crashing into the ground, leaving a crater. As Wesker began to feel his arms once again, Tao came flying downward with his knee, slamming into Wesker’s stomach. He reeled from the blow as Tao leapt backward, knowing the grenade was about to go off. Tao: Sayanara... you...! Tao stopped his sentence as he noticed Wesker’s arms moving again, managing to grab onto the grenade and pull it from his mouth. Tao’s eyes grew large as he saw Wesker prepare for a throw. As he saw the grenade leave Wesker’s hands, Tao cowered and was about to scream. BOOM! The grenade went off, leaving smoldering clouds of smoke in its wake. Tao ran off immediately afterward the fact, his location unknown. The smoke began to clear and the burnt remains of Wesker groaned. His near-skeletal face began to reform itself, as did his chest and arms. He was slow to get up and got into a crouched position. Despite his blurred vision, he looked around for Tao. Wesker: The right to be a god… that right… is MINE!!! Wesker mustered the strength to get back up. Wesker: YOU... CAN’T... KILL... A GOD!!! As he finally got to his feet, he saw a glimpse of something heading towards him. He could barely move his legs as is and here it was coming at him at mach speed. As his vision cleared, he saw it near him: the pink pillar. He let out a final shout of anger as it crashed into him, tearing his top half from his bottom half and slicing the top of his head from the rest. The pillar crashed through the warehouse’s wall to parts unknown as the top of Wesker’s head fall towards the ground alongside his bottom half and sliced sunglasses. As the head was about to finally touch the ground, Tao’s feet landed first, smashing the sunglasses. He then looked over at the remains of his target. Tao: Hmph... what a fool. K.O.! Tao picked up the broken support beam, tossed it into the air, then lept after it as Wesker’s top half of his head stood on the ground alongside his body’s bottom half. Results Boomstick: Whew... that was messy! Show it again! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call. At first glance, Wesker's speed was practically on-par with Tao's and he had the superior durability thanks to his healing factor. Boomstick: But Tao's centuries of martial arts experience trumped Wesker's and while Tao may be arrogant enough not to confirm his kill when he defeated Goku, Wesker's arrogant to the point of toying with his arch-nemesis Chris instead of just finishing him off, hence why he got away each time and eventually brought him down for good. Wiz: Granted, Wesker was more than capable of surviving the Dodon Ray, but while he could survive nearly any blow that Tao could throw at him, being continually worn down by the immortal assassin's strikes began to take its toll on his body. Boomstick: As Wesker's survived booby-trapped explosions and rockets blowing up in his own hands, it was pretty clear that Tao's last resort grenade wouldn't kill him. However, seeing as how it packed much more explosive power than a standard grenade, it was still sufficient enough to leave him exposed long enough for a kill. Wiz: Finally, Tao was far stronger. He could throw a pillar across 2,300 kilometers, or 1,429 miles, in under 30 minutes. Not only does that far exceed any of Wesker's feats of strength, but with that much power at Tao's fingertips, Wesker couldn't hope to break free of Tao's grip or easily recover from his pressure point strikes. Add in a projectile of that size heading towards an injured Wesker and Tao's kill was confirmed. Boomstick: Wesker just couldn't best this mercenary's Tao-ted skills... ugh, I'm sorry, I had nothing else. I'm not proud of this one, at all... Wiz: *clears throat* The winner is Mercenary Tao. Who would you be rooting for? Mercenary Tao Albert Wesker How many stars would you rate Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015